jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Jasper
is a male cheetah and the 36th Jewelpet in the franchise. He serves as the Gatekeeper of Jewel Land and represents Honesty. Appearance Jasper is a naturally colored cheetah with sharp claws and red jasper Jewel Eyes. His fur is yellow, with brown spots and ears. His ears are decorated with diamond-shaped jaspers similar to earrings. He wears a collar with a diamond-shaped jasper and a ring attached to a similar jewel on his tail. Occasionally, he can be seen wielding a large key, which is colored lavender. In ''Jewelpet Kira☆Deco!, he wears a cowboy outfit, made up of a stetson and a white sleeveless jacket, along with a sheriff star on his jacket to signify his role as Jewel Land's local sheriff. Charm Form Jasper's charm is a yellow octagon shape. It is decorated with a round jasper with a small star embedded in the center and four diamond shapes around it. It has a silver lining resembling a key. The lining near the borders is pure gold. Personality Jasper is friendly, wise and usually guards the gates of Jewel Land with his key. In Jewelpet Sunshine, he seems charming to the female characters at first, but in actuality, he is really childish and lazy. He can't be bothered to clean up, always leaving his room in a mess. His favorite food is curry, but he gets furious if people add unnecessary ingredients to it. Skills As the Jewelpet of Honesty, Jasper's magic spells allow humans to become honest and trustworthy; usually also allowing them to easily tell the truth about any given situation which they were involved in. Aside from his regular magic skills, Jasper is the only Jewelpet capable of opening transdimensional gates in all series, using his Jewel Key which is accessed from the gem on his tail. Because of this, he can easily connect between the human world and Jewel Land. History In Jewelpet Twinkle In Jewelpet Twinkle, he first appears in the end segments during the Grand Prix Arc before formally debuting in episode 50 of the series. In Jewelpet Sunshine In Jewelpet Sunshine, he first plays a major role in episode 8b, in which he had to temporarily stay in Mikage's dorm. The two of them are bitter towards each other because he made a mess of Mikage's room, and because Mikage adds extra ingredients to Jasper's perfect idea of curry. Jasper then appears in the following episode to open the gate to the human world, and has since made occasional appearances throughout the series. In Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! In Jewelpet Kira☆Deco!, Jasper first appears as a sheriff in episode 12. He also guards Garnet's ball who Opal dances with and forms a crush on in episode 24. He also has his own radio station, as shown in episode 45. In Jewelpet Happiness In Jewelpet Happiness, Jasper appears in episode 19 as a hard-working and determined mechanic who tries to fix the Jewelpet Cafe's air conditioner. In Lady Jewelpet In Lady Jewelpet, he is a fortune teller in episode 40. He can predict the future by inserting his key into an app on his Jewel Pad. He helps Momona and Cayenne safely make their way to a tower to watch the sunrise. Gallery jasper.jpg|Jasper's profile picture in Jewelpet Sunshine's official website. Angela's first appearance in Anime.jpg|Jasper shown again in Twinkle along with Angela's first appearance. Jasperf5.jpg|Jasper as seen in Jewelpet Sunshine. Jasper's first appearance in Anime.jpg|Jasper revealed in Jewelpet Twinkle☆. Jasper11.jpg|Jasper as he introduces himself in Jewelpet Twinkle☆. Jasper004.jpg|Jasper's appearance in Jewelpet Twinkle☆. Look at us.jpg|Jasper as shown in the way left. That's cute.gif|"Wow, Wow, Wow!!!" Jasper_4865.jpg|Shocked Jasper. Jasper Explaining.jpg|Jasper explaining the rules. Jasper's Amazed.jpg|Jasper is amazed. Ruby disturbs Jasper.jpg|Ruby disturbs Jasper. jewelpet_sub_08.png|Official artwork of Jasper. 1 FOR 2 FOR 3 FOR ME.png|Jasper and his key. 1 FOR YOU AND 1 FOR ME ONE.jpg|Jasper posing. 1 IS A REAL GODDAMN NUMBER.jpg|Jasper and his key. 2 1 IS AWESOME.jpg|Jasper eating potato chips and making a mess. 1 IS POUNCELESS.jpg|Jasper is attacking!! 1 IS WHERE THE WORLD SHOULD START...OR 0.jpg|Shocked Jasper. 1 ONE 11 111.JPG|Jasper is scared! 1 SHOULD BE COUNTED.JPG|Jasper is angry... Jasper(2).jpg|Jasper on air. JasperP(2).png|Jasper is amazed.(LINE sticker version) 20120407102825fbb.jpg|Jasper in Jewelpet Kira Deco OP. AttheArch_zps3fbd3cf5.jpg|Jasper with a Japanese-style cup. Winter_zpsa4sufamk.jpg|Hmmm... JasperLJP.jpg|Jasper presenting himself in Lady Jewelpet. bf383849.gif|Jasper's way of eating curry rice.(Animated) 23459105-s.jpg|Stunned Jasper! JasperUniform.jpg|Jasper in a school uniform. SmoothOperator.png|Jasper dressed up for Valentine's Day. JasperCurryChocolate.jpg|Jasper eating Opal's curry chocolate. images .jpg|Angry Jasper 386230_157805880984600_386558977_n.jpg|Jasper looking images 28.jpg|Jasper in Jewelpet Kira☆Deco!. 9481143284_03260818f8_m.jpg|Ruby and Jasper. 388597_171486156283239_401734369_n.jpg|Cute Jasper ezgif-2082712806.gif|Jasper is amazed! (Animated) jewelpet shot 22.png|Sleeping jasper jewelpet shot 73.png jewelpet shot 74.png crepp.png|Jasper's eye Jasper in Magical Change.png|Jasper in the OP of Magical Change. 47568A05-D00C-4D75-99BF-4152BE38FD11.jpeg|Jasper with Charotte. 20180922 032702.jpg|Jasper holding his key. 11828767 379709368905608 1259620746405919007 n.jpg|Jasper in his chef outfit. 20181128-192043.jpg| 20181128-192926.jpg| 20181128-193947.jpg| 20181128-194645.jpg| Jasper - Bad Boy.jpg| Videos ジュエルペット ジャスパーが仲間たちを紹介|Jasper introduces the characters of Jewelpet Twinkle☆. Trivia *Jasper's jewel motif is the jasper, a variant of the mineral chalcedony. *Jasper's design is based on a fan design submitted to the Jewelpet Designing Contest that was being held during the airing of Jewelpet Twinkle☆. The fan received special merchandise from Sanrio. *Jasper's shares his birthday with Prase and another Sanrio character, Roseanne of ''Wish me mell''. *Jasper is the first (and only) Jewelpet in the series with a characteristic item (his key). Reference Jasper Reveal.png|The announcement for Jasper's winning design in the end of Jewelpet Twinkle☆. Category:Characters Category:Feline Category:Jewelpets Category:Jewelpet Happiness Characters Category:Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! Characters Category:Jewelpet Sunshine Characters Category:Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Characters Category:Lady Jewelpet Characters Category:Magical Red Category:Male Jewelpets Category:Protagonists Category:Red Eye Jewelpets